kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Training
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Hibiki takes Todoroki to his mountain top training temple to teach him how to play the taiko. Unfortunately, the training seems to be too intense for him. Asumu is assigned the whistle in his high school's brass band and is not too pleased with not having the chance to play the drums. Plot Early in the morning Hibiki and Todoroki were practising their drum skills. At the same time, Asumu was practising with a whistle in brass band and Hitomi and Kiko were practising cheerleading. After completing the chorus, the maestro asked if Asumu could give it more enunciation as it was an important instrument. Meanwhile Hibiki scolded Todoroki and said he did not put his hip into it. He told Todoroki how to do it with his navel, and the string Oni begrudgingly complied. The White Puppet was running through a forest and arrived at a rice field where it injected the ground with two vials that created a Douji and Hime. The Douji and Hime were happy they were the first summer Makamou of the year., and even happier when they saw the rice paddies. Hibiki and Todoroki were eating breakfast with the temple caretaker Satoshi Iida. They chatted about how Ibuki defeated an Oonamazu in the city. They kept chatting about the summer Makamou as Todoroki kept eating and eating. Hibiki noticed it as Todoroki was scraping up the last of the rice, but the caretaker changed the topic to the female caretaker who was in a hospital. Hibiki scolded Todoroki for eating so much, but he said they seemed to have so much fun so he did not want to intrude. Hibiki scolded him more and Satoshi laughed as he went to get more rice. Hibiki scolded Todoroki more for not training properly, and Todoroki tried to make an excuse as Taiko drumming was not his speciality. Satoshi came with more rice which overjoyed Todoroki. Hibiki became annoyed and decided to eat more than the young Oni. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Ichirou, Hinaka and Kasumi Tachibana were eating breakfast. Ichirou told Hinaka that he received a call from Satoshi, who said he wanted to bill them for all that Todoroki was eating. Hinaka freaked out and asked how much, but Kasumi said it was obviously a joke. Ichirou smiled and sait was a joke and Hinaka relaxed while annoyed. Todoroki call them on Hinaka's phone, they small talked a little but ran out of things to say until Hinaka asked how it was going with the Taiko practice. Todoroki said he was doing what he could but it was hard to remember it all and was thinking of giving up. Hinaka told him to ask Hibiki to teach him from the beginning, which surprised Todoroki. Hibiki was the best to learn taiko from so he would just have to do his best. She yelled into the phone that he would keep going twice until he agreed that he would. She said bye before he got to say anything else. She made a wish to the house spirits for good luck to Todoroki. The Douji and Hime were dancing near the rice paddies towards a lone worker. They greeted him and said that he looked delicious and asked if he would become their child's food. They shot a mud-like substance from their mouths which paralysed the worker, who fell into the rice paddy where the Dorotabou dragged him down.. Hinaka and Kasumi were preparing to open the store as Asumu arrived. He fell when they asked how morning practice had been. Asumu changed the subject to that their first performance was tomorrow. Hinaka and Kasumi said Hibiki was looking forward to seeing both Asumu and Hitomi doing their best. They told him Hibiki was training with Todoroki, and that Zanki was at Yoshino. Even though Todoroki was a string-type Oni, he needed to learn taiko to face the summer Makamou. Hinaka asked Asumu if he knew how Hibiki warmed up for the summer. She did not say anything and skipped away while giggling, leaving Asumu confused and Kasumi annoyed. Hibiki was practising intensely at the taiko drum as a thin red smoke started to appear around him. Todoroki came by late to Hibiki's chagrin and apologised. The young Oni then said that he felt Hibiki's training was a bit too much and that it did not sink in, even though he was copying him. He felt even would never be as good Hibiki and the rest, so it would be better if he became better at the Ongekigen. Hibiki reminded him that it was he who promised to go with him to train the taiko. Todoroki demanded to know a reason why he needed to learn the taiko. Hibiki said there was none and Todoroki became frustrated and held his own head under water. Hibiki pulled him up and told him to calm down. He started explaining that he was the elder Oni and Todoroki was the newbie, when Satoshi called for Hibiki. The Makamou had appeared near a nearby village. Hibiki called Ichirou and they both agreed that it was the summer Makamou that had come half a month early. Todoroki was checking a map Ichirou had sent over to Lita and prepared the Disc Animals. Hibiki also asked for Kasumi to bring a package with Ongekibou and -kou, which surprised Todoroki to hear. Ichirou was confused which got the attention of Hinaka who listened in. Hibiki said it was the same set that Zanki had used and it would be somewhere in Midori's room. Ichirou complied. Asumu had just taken an order when Kasumi came running out with a large package, and Hinaka came soon afterwards to see her sister of. A new customer stepped in and to Asumu's surprise it was his club captain. Hibiki and Todoroki headed to the Makmou location with the help of the Disc Animals. Hibiki reminded his companion that the Ongekigen was ineffective against the summer Makamou, but he could use it on the Douji and Hime. Todoroki begrudgingly agreed. Asumu was talking to his club president outside the shop who talked about the downsides of being an extra, but unfortunately the drums were first come first serve. There was not much he could do about Asumu's situation. A couple was taking a tea-break on a hiking trail, when the Dorotabou Douji and Hime came to greet them. They said it looked delicious and the couple offered some of their food, which the Douji and Hime gratefully accepted. As they spit their paralysing venom, Todoroki and Hibiki intervened. Hibiki scolded them for acting all cute while being mischievous, which they apologised too and ran away. Hibiki and Todoroki ran after them but lost them. The Hime called out to them as a distraction while the Douji jumped at them from behind and pulled Hibiki down. They started fighting each of them and the Douji was almost able to push Hibiki of a bridge, but he hung on and knocked the Douji of as well. They both hun on the bridge and Hibiki was able to kick it of into the river below. Hibiki swung to safety and Todoroki was being corned to his location as well. As Todoroki was pushed down on the ground he transformed into his Oni form. The lightning got close to Hibiki who grumbled and then transformed himself. Hibiki used his Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken technique and swung it at the Hime several times. Todoroki was swinging his Ongekigen at the Douji as well but was shot in the face by its paralysing substance. Hibiki then used his Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan and blasted the Hime to pieces. As he was about to do the same to the Douji, the Dorotabou jumped in front and saved it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata Guest cast * : * : * Old man: * Brass Band Club Leader: Suit Actors * * * * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Viewership': 8.5%